Just This Once
by HelloCoyote
Summary: Ellie Jackson always wished to be a normal girl. Having a heart condition, moving into a haunted old funeral parlor, falling in love with a ghost boy, fighting to stay alive and keep her family safe. Oh sure deffinatly normal. I know I suck at summaries:
1. Moving In

"Ellie." I opened one eye slightly, then closed it. "Honey, wake up."

My eyes fluttered open. We were pulled next to a house, on a unfamiliar street, heck, I'm guessing in an unfamiliar town too?

I sat up and opened my mouth to speak but mom stopped me. "No honey. Just rest. I wanna take a look at this house. Is that ok?" She smiled and brushed my hair back, out from my face. I nodded and fell asleep instantly.

I slept for, what seemed like ages, when I woke up I was in our hotel room, along with my brothers Nathan and James, my little sister Emily, and mom.

"Oh Jenny yes! It's beautiful! I can't believe how cheap! And the first month absolutley free! Mhm...mhm." She smiled at me and mouthed _Hey sweetie._

I turned to James. "What is she talking about to Aunt Jenny?" I whispered.

"She found us a new house." My eyes widened. "It's in some town called Goatswood. Really close to the hospital you're getting transfered to." He nodded, sniffed, and glared at me, causing tears to form in my eyes.

James just got used to our small house in Alabama, when we had to pack up and head out to Connecticut to help my grandmother, who ended up passing away a week ago. We moved into her house a year ago, but mom refuses to stay. Mom wants us to be closer to my new hostpital. And grandma's...is over an hour away.

James is always blaming me for our moves. I mean it usualy is my fault, but I can't help my heart condition.

"You need to come visit dear! Mhm..mhm. Well I have to go hun. Ellie needs to eat and take her meds. Mhm love you too dear. Buh bye." I watched mom as she hung up the phone and skipped over towards me. "We have a new home Ellie-Bear!" She squealed and pulled me into a big hug. "We move in tomorrow." I smiled. _Well, let's see how this works out._

"Here we are!" Mom smiled as she drove into the gravel driveway of an old, white two story old fashioned house that looks like it's been there FOREVER. "So. How do ya all like it?" She said excitedly and looked back at us when we reached the porch.

"Mommy it's pretty!" Emily squealed.

"Pretty cool." Nathan nodded.

"Yeah mom I love it." I added a smile. It wasn't a total lie. It was pretty. I just got this weird vibe when i walked up the porch.

Mom fiddled with her keys. When she finnaly got inside, she gave us the tour and left us to pick our rooms.

I walked up the stairs. Emily was already in the first one. "Looky Ellie!" She smiled. "It's so pretty. And look! Birds!" She pointed to the pale yellow walls with black birds painted on. "Oh yes ver-" I stopped mid sentance and turned.

"OH MY GOD." I jumped back. Right outside the door, stood a boy. About my age, 15, and comepetely burnt. I stood there and stared. He opened his mouth and a long groan came out, then...he was gone. Vanished in thin air.

"Emily...did you see that?" I whispered. She shook her head and looked at me weird. _Calm down Ellie. It's just the medication. This stuff's happened before. _I reasured myself.

Little did I know. My week will turn out to be a living hell.


	2. Burnt Boy

**Ok hey everyone:) before you read this chapter I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read it! I'd really appriciate reviews, good or bad, I'd love to hear your comments about my story and what you think I might need to work on;) **

**I know my story starts off slow, but I believe it may be worth it. NOW ENJOY! *hugs to all!***

It's been 3 days in our new house. Every day, I've seen those pitiful, sad, sharp, stabbing pale blue eyes of the burnt boy.

The first day, in Emily's room. It was quick, only about 5 seconds, but I saw him.

Second, I was passing Emily's room, and there he was on the foot of Em's bed. I ingnored it and told myself it was a fragment of my imagination, but I knew I was only lying to myself.

The third day, today, I was in the basement, our current art/game room. I was drawing a pair of blue eyes, surrounded by a charchol burnt face. I got up to sharpen my graphite shading pencil when I heard a thud. It was coming from the, what we're thinking is a storage room. I jerked my head, then slowly turned towards the door. I slowly built up the corage to walk over and look in the tainted window. I covered the sides of my face to block the glare from the bright florecent light from above.

The light above me flickered. I was about to turn and run up stairs when a light in the storage room turned on. "What the hell?" I muttered and looked in again. I saw a black figure staggereing closer in closer. My breathing go heavier till I was face to face with the burnt faced boy. I screamed my head off and ran up stairs.

"WHAT?" Nathan got up and held me by the shoulders. "Ell. Calm down, we don't want your heart to go ballistic again." He soothed and rubbed my back.

"I-I saw something Nate." I felt numb in my legs and face. My stomach felt like there was lead filled to the top of it.

"What did you see?" I didn't want to sound comeletley crazy. "Oh well I was drawing and the lights flickered. And well I thought I saw something in the extra room downstairs. Probably my imagination, maybe the meds. It was nothing Nate." I smiled.

"O-okay Ellie." He looked at me for a second and went back to studying. I just can't worry my family like that. "I'm going to sleep." I announced and made my way upstairs. I changed out of my shorts and cut up black sweatshirt and changed into a purple tank and baggy sweatpants.

I layed down and snuggled under the covers. I was almost asleep when I felt the bed shift. There was soft breathing on my neck. My eyes shot open and my breath quickend. I slowly turned my head and almost screamed. A burnt hand covered my hand and the smell of smoke filled my nose. A deep voice whispered in my head.

_Please don't scream Ellie. Don't leave me. I-I need your help..._


	3. Sometimes I Care

His hand retreated and I gasped. "Who are you?" I shrieked. "Get outta here!" I threw my pillow at him and he was gone. My heart beat went ballistic. I have to get out of this house. I ran into James and Nathan's room.

"What do you want." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off of his game of Halo.

"James there's something wrong with this house!" I ran over and pulled the plug of the Xbox he managed to sneak out of the game room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ELLEN." He screamed

"JAMES JUST PLEASE-" A hand flew over my mouth

"Shhhhhhh." A voice whispered in my ear. The smell of smoke filled my nose again. My body went numb and the hand flew off.

"What the heck is your problem. Crazy psycho bitch." James flicked me off.

Note to self: NEVER go to James for help. Or trust him…..some big brother he is.

"What is going on here." Mom's voice was stern.

Me and James started yelling at the same time. Louder and louder. I turned to him and flicked him of and he came over to shove me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Mom screamed. "I don't know what's going on here. But both of you. Grounded." She gave us that angry mom glare and left.

"Thanks Ellie. Thanks." James glared at me.

"Yeah. Great to know I can come to you when something's seriously wrong." I rolled my eyes and tears started flowing out. I turned to see the burnt boy. I stood there glaring at him. ".Alone." I mouthed to him. His eyes began to water as he turned and walked down the hall.

**James's POV**

"James!" Mom called from downstairs.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"I'm taking Ellie to her doctor's appointment. Emily is coming with me and Nate's at the library studying for mid terms. You ok to stay here alone?" I heard he walking up the stairs.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

She walked in and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Honey. Take it easy on Ellie." She sniffed, fighting back tears.

"Y-yes ma'am." Thoughts of Ellie getting sick again passed through my mind. When she was born, she was diagnosed with a rare heart condition. She was only expected to live 8 years. She's 15 now. We almost lost her last year. He heart started to give out, but….she kept fighting. I love Ellie. I really do. I never want to lose her.

Mom nodded and whipped a tear that trailed down her cheek. I heard footsteps move down the stairs. The door slammed. There were car doors opening and closing. The engine started and roared out of the drive way. Then silence. I was finally alone for the first time this week.

I made my way down to the game room when I heard a loud thud from the attic. "What the-" I looked towards the door that lead to the attic. Another thud. I slowly walked to the door and placed my hand on the knob. The floor boards in the attic above me creaked, like someone was up there. I slowly opened the door and looked up the stairs. I quickly accended up the stairs and looked around. Nothing. I walked around a pile of old bags when the floor broke from under me. "AHH." I squeezed my eyes together. My leg was stuck and let me tell ya. It hurt like FUCK.

I placed my hands flat on the floor boards and pulled myself up. Once my leg was free I looked at the big hole I left.

"Damn." I whispered. Maybe no one will come up here and see it. Oh who give a shit, the rest of the house'll look like that eventually. I was about to walk away when a piece of paper in the hole caught my eye

. "Hm." I reached down to get it. It was a photograph, what looked like from the 1920's. A bunch of people were around a table, hands holding hands. And a young boy in the middle. He looked in pain. I flipped it over, nothing on the back, no writing, no clues to what it may be.

I stuck my hand in the hole. I grabbed a big box and pulled it out. I opened it. More pictures. All had the same boy with the pained look. One specific picture caught my eye. The boy's head was thrown back and this….goo….was floating out of his mouth. It hit me. They were doing Séances. I placed the pictures in a neat stack and pulled out a small box. I opened it. I picked up one of the objects in the box. It was crinkled and had little hairs on the end of them. "What the fuck."

_Clack clack clack._

I slowly turned my head to the noise.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and crawled back.

Standing there was a…person? Pale. White eyes. No eyelids. Writing all over.

My stomach churned and Ellie's voice popped into my head .

"James there's something wrong with this house!"

HELL YES THERE WAS


	4. Jonah's The Name

**Ellie's POV**

I was pulled into an embrace as soon as I set foot in the house.

"Ellie." James' voice cracked.

"Uhh..." My eyes widned. James was shaking.

"What's going on here?" Mom said, shocked at the sight of James hugging me. This was a VERY rare occasion.

"I don't know." I was still in shock.

"Well keep it up. I love seeing this." She walked of wearing a huge smile.

"James. What's up with this?" I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He looked around.

"Follow me." He said and ran up to...the attic?

I ran after him. He stoped at the top of the stairs. He glanced around, uneasy at first. He saw me watching him and stood up straight and walked in.

"Shut the door." He walked around the corner as I pushed the door closed slowly.

"James?"  
"Look at these." He shoved a stack of pictures at me.

"What's this?" I flipped through the stack of pictures. There were a bunch of people in a circle.

"Seances?" I asked looking up from the picture.

"Mhm." He nodded. He handed me a box and I opened it.

"Ew what are these?" I picked up an oval shapped material.

"Eyelids." He said with a discusted look on his face.

"EWWWW. HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I threw the dried eyelid across the room.

"Ok. I saw something." James whispered. Looking me in the eye. I knew this wasn't a lie.

"Was it a burnt boy?" I blurted out, hoping finally someone believed me and saw this dude too.

"No. It...was a person. Not burnt but-" He shuddered and took a pause. "It had writing. ALL OVER IT'S BODY. And it had...no eyelids." He looked away discusted.

"We need to know what's up with this house. Like really soon." I whispered.

Emily's laughter woke me up from my light sleep. I looked around and saw I fell asleep on the couch again. Em was watching, the most hated show in this house, Hannah Montana. I rolled my eyes and sat up, stretching my tense muscles. I went upstairs to sleep off the rest of the meds. As I passed Em's room, something flashed past. I looked inside and saw a boy, bout 15, and let me say, extremely handsome.

He was stuffing clothing, not Emily's which confused me, into a pillowcase.

"JONAH!" A voice boomed from downstairs, deffinatly not one of those Hannah Montana folk. The boy turned, his eyes wide in panic.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. Trying not to let the the voice of who knows who hear. I waved to him, who was staring blankly at the door. His eyes. I've seen them before. Ok he can't see me.

"Holy. Shit." I whispered under my breath. This was the burnt boy from before.

"JONAH AICKMAN YOU BETTER NOT BE LEAVING ME."

"Jonah." I whispered. I liked that name.

The boy ran through me and down the stairs. Holy shit. He was at the door when a big hand grabbed him by the hair. He struggled and grabbed the hand tugging him. He was forced to the ground.

I heard thudding down the stairs and a door slam. I don't even wanna know what happens next. Oh god I gotta tell James this.


	5. Friend Numero Uno

James and I collided in the kitchen. We both yelled and stumbled a few steps back.

"I WAS JUST COMING TO SEE YOU." I yelled.

"Shhh quiettttt." James whined.

"I didn't know 17 year olds still whine." I stuck my tounge out.

"This is no time for joking around." James said.

"I know I know. So I saw something." I looked around making sure mom or Nathan weren't around.

"Me too." James whispered.

"You first."

"Well I fell asleep downstairs, So when I woke up the door to that storage room thingy, yeah it was open. So i was like walked in and...ok it's not a storage room. Let's go with that." He looked around.

"What's in there?" I asked, extremely interested.

"Well a metal table thing, let's see pictures of human anatomy, andddd these weird tools things that look like they should be in horror movies. Put it all together." He waited for me to think.

"Frankenstien lived here?" I laughed.

"Ellie. Its a morgue." He rolled his eyes

"Like dead people autopsy funeral home thingy?" I stared blankly.

"Pretty much."

"I wander if that boy opened it. OH! The boy. Burnt boy. Quite handsome unburned by the way." I remembered my experiance.

"You saw burnt boy again?"

"Unburnt this time...but damn it was sad."  
"What?"

I explained everything to the stuffing of the pillowcase to the thudding down the stairs.

"Damn. Someone had an abbusive father."

"Nawww." Sarcasam.

"So this Jonah dude. Jonah whattya say his last name was? Akimane, Aickman?"

"Aickman."

"Hm" He nodded.

We spent the rest of the day on the computer researching all we could about the Aickman house. It was indeed a mortuary. They did hold séances there. Jonah, poor thing, was a medium. And those pictures, those horrid pictures, of the gooey barfy stuff was ectoplasam. Just sayin.

"So let me get this straight. From this article, it says Jonah went missing after a séance went completely wrong. Four bodies were found, dead, some even charred." I got the information in my brain.

"Mhm." James nodded.

"Ellie?."

"What?" I looked at James.

"Ellie."

"Did you need something?" I stared at him..

"No?" He looked confused

"Turn around." The voice muttured.

I looked over my shoulder to see the boy. Jonah.

"James. Im getting tierd. Ima hit the hay." I got up and went upstairs, aware that Jonah was following.  
I closed the door and Jonah walked through.

"Don't hurt me." I looked him in the eye, dropping the hint that I meant bussiness.

"I could never do that."

"What do you want from me?" I raised my voice.

"Listen, You're the only one who can see me. And I am so very greatful Ellie." He stopped and looked away. "But that's sorta bad on your part." He looked at me nervously.

"How?"  
He stopped.

**Jonah's POV.**

I couldn't tell her that she was dying. That I'm using her energy to reveal myself, my unburt self, to her and speak to her.

I've been watching her the past four days, each day I've examined her every move.

The way she bounced everytime she walked, how she acted so full of life when she's slowly dying. The way her chestnut brown hair falls in here face. I don't think she's ever noticed how I've pushed the stray strands out of her beautiful face. She probably thought of my presence as just another draft in this creaky old house. This creaky old 100 and something year old house.

Stop Jonah. You can't love a live girl. Bloody hell she has only lived here for just four days. Get it togther lad!

"Nothing. Just I'm glad you can see me...that's all."

"Hm. Well I'm not."

Stubborn. I'll have to break that.

I also couldn't tell her about the spirits. Those stupid old tortured souls I've been fighting for the past 90 years. They keep getting stronger as I get weaker. I've needed someone like Ellie for a while now. Someone who can see me, understand me. But I can't find the nerve to ask her such a favor.

"Jonah?" She waved her hand infront of my face.

I regret even appearing to her. I don't want her hurt.

"Oh yes." I whispered.

"Dang dead people are confusing." She rolled her eyes. "Could you go bother some other family?"

"I am afraid not my dear." I looked towards the window. If I did that, they'd all be dead.

"Don't call me dear." She looked towards the window too.

"Fine fine."

**Ellie's POV**

Dont be so harsh to the boy. I told myself but the bitterness kept on flowing.

"Ellie. I'm sorry I've been bothering you...It's just I've never had a friend. I've never had any one." He walked up and put a hand on my shoulder.

A cold sensation flowed through my body. The room span and my vision blurred.

I was sitting in Emily's room, but something was different.

Jonah was sitting on the window sill looking out. Tears flowed down. I walked beside where he sat. He watched the other kids play. I tried to reach out and pat his arm but my hand went right through him. This was another one of those vision crap things.

"JONAHHH." Footsteps marched up the stairs and Ramesy Aickman walked through the door. He pulled Jonah and made him stand on his feet.

"I told you. Don't let those foolish children pervert your brain with their childish games." He smacked Jonah across the face.

"Come on son. We have work to do." He grabbed Jonah by the collar and pulled him out of the room, choking him in the process.

I came back to reality. Jonah was smiling.

Tears started coming.

"Let me guess you'll torture me with your sad little sob stories till I be nice and accept you as a friend right?" I stuck my tounge out.

"You bet." He did a half smile and started fading a little.

"I gotta go rest, you should too Ellie. I'll see you...friend" He chuckled a cute lil laugh and disapeared.

Well looks like I should accept the fact ghost boy won't leave me alone. Well, friend numeral uno for Goatswood.


	6. Falling For The Dead Boy?

**Ellie's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was the first time in a while I hadn't remember what I've dreamt.

"You ok there?" A sweet voice whispered.

I screamed and jerked my head towards the voice. Jonah was sitting at the foot of my bed, with a concerend face. His piercing blue eyes stared at me till I answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was pasing by and I heard you crying. I was worried." He flashed me a crooked smile and looked away...blushing?

"Oh. Well I'm fine." I smiled and looked away.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. He broke the silence. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "It must've been bad if I was crying though."

"Oh." He cleared his throat. He placed a ice cold hand on my leg. "Well at least you're ok."

"Jonah?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well I'm rather bored so I just wandered in hoping to talk to you an-"

"No not here as in my room. Why haven't you like, i dunno, passed on?" His eyes saddened and I felt my heart sank. He looked away and sniffed. He just looked so sad now.

"I have some bussiness to finnish." He managed to say, his voice cracking a bit. I could tell he was not happy being stuck in this house. Heck I've only been here 6 days and I hate it.

"Oh..." I could tell he really didn't want to talk about it. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the 1920s." He was still looking away.

"Ok..."

**Jonah's POV**

I managed to hold all the pain and anger inside. I didn't want Ellie to know any of it. She just seems to sensitive to handle all of this.

I'm a horrid person. My mind kept telling myself. Horrid. You're slowly killing this girl. If you don't tell her the whole family will get hurt. You can't hold the spirits off forever. Esspecialy since their being constantly disturbed due to the 5 people running around now. Now man up and tell her!

I can't do it, I thought.  
"So Ellie...since we're gonna be friends now. Tell me about yourself." I sat up and smiled.

We sat there for about an hour, disscusing favorite this and that, dislikes, loves, the past, the future, now, how much the world's changed.

"Ellie?" A knock on the door made me alert. I jumped off the bed and ran to a corner of the room.

"Yes?" Ellie's soft voice rang out.

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" A lady, her mom, yes I've seen her many times, walked in.

"Oh no one. I was just thinking and didn't really notice I was talking out loud. I guess that's what happens when I'm half asleep." She giggled melodicly.

Her laugh. It's so adorable. Everything about her is. Absolutley everything.

"Well. If it's the medication doing this, you better not be lying. You know what the doctor said." He mom said sternly. She walked over and placed a kiss on Ellie's forehead.

How I wish I could just go up and do that. But what would she think of me then?

"Yes ma'am." She smiled and squinted her eyes as her mom kissed her forehead.

Her mom left the room and I walked back.

"So Jonah. What do you want to talk about now?" She smiled. About thirty minutes into our conversation I got her to loosen up. She's finally acting like the sweetheart I knew was hiding behind that bitter act. Oh how I loved it anyways. I messed with my suspenders and then noticed I'd probably been keeping Ellie waiting for an answer.

I was about to speak when I saw one of the spirits standing outside, with a rock in hand, aimed towards the window above Ellie's bed. The window where Ellie's head was in the complete center.

They've caught on. Those damn spirits. They've noticed my actions with the girl. They're angry.

"I have to go." I rushed out the door, taking one last look at her beautiful hazel eyes and ran down the stairs, out the door.

"PUT IT DOWN YOU DAMN THING." I yelled. It looked at me and threw the rock directly at me.

"DAMMIT." I jumped to my left as the rock travled past me. I ran after it till it finally disapeared.

**Ellie's POV**

I can't believe it but, I was actually upset when Jonah left me suddenly. After really talking to him, I was starting to care. I wanted to know why he's so upset when I mentioned why he was here. I want to know why he was burnt to a char. I want to know how he was appearing normal now, instead of charred like before. I wanted to know about the seances. I wanted to know the pain. I wanted to know the everything. I wanted to know everything. I wanted to know Jonah.

Jonah.

I smiled when I thought his name.

His brown hair, the neat trimed shape and how his bangs fell just above his eyes. His eyes, those perfect round ocean blue sphears. They were beautiful. I still felt them staring at me, even though he had left. They're so...what the word. I dunno, hypnotyzing or something. His clothes. I was into the whole "Shabby Chic" old timey look, so the clothes, major turn on. Who knew brown slacks and suspenders could be hot?

Snap out of it Ellie! He's dead. You can't fall in love with a dead kid.

All of a sudden I felt dizzy. I layed down and reasted my eyes. Only to end up falling asleep. But as I fell asleep, Jonah popped into my mind. And that was the first, out of many times, I would dream of Jonah.


	7. You Wanna Know?

**Ellie's POV**

The sound of James's screaming woke me. I jumped up, falling down just as soon as I had gotten up. My head spun and throbbed, but I had to get James.

"MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, crawling towards the door.

No answer. I grabbed the door knob and tried to pull my self up with my week muscles.

"EMMY! NATHAN! SOMEONE!" I screamed. "JAMES? JAMES? YOU OK?" Tears burned my eyes, what what going on?

"JONAH." I gasped. It got cold. Jonah finally heard James' screaming.

"Oh shit." I was left alone. In the dark. The only light luminated from the full moon outside. I heard breathing. I was not alone. I turned my head. I came eye to eye with bright white eyes, no pupils, no irises. I screamed.

**Jonah's POV**

I reached James' room when I heard Ellie's piercing scream ringing from down the hall. I looked towards James. He was surrounded by the spirits. His arms flew rappidly in the air, trying to push them away.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." I said. They all turned to me. James was shaking with fear, eyes wide. I could hear his teeth chatter in between screams.

The spirits turned their heads towards me.

"Yeah I'm talking to you all." I glared.

They started mumbling. Their faces shifting with anger. One by one they disapeared. James looked around, tears in his hazel eyes. I knew he couldn't see me.

Ellie's scream broke the scilence.

Shit. I'd forgotten about Ellie.

I ran out of the room, James stummbling right behind. Another spirit was standing there. I ran towards it pushing it aside, it flew through the wall. Gone.

"It's ok Ellie." I whispered. Holding her in my arms.

"What was that."

"That's what I've been seeing Ellie. Those were the things." James ran and grabbed her hand. Still unaware of my presance.

"Jonah." She sobbed into my chest.

"What?" James looked confused.

I held her head to my chest.

"They won't hurt you dear." I whispered and whipped her forehead. "I promise."  
Damn. More lies Jonah. More Lies.

**Ellie's POV**

I woke up in my bed. Not Jonah's arms, where I last remembered myself. James was asleep on the floor by my closet. Had what happened last night real? Where was mom? Nathan? Em?

Right when I asked myself, mom came in.

"Hey hun." She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Sorry we were gone last night." She yawned.

"Where were you?" I questioned. They shouldn't run off at 10 at night.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear the screaming." She sighed. Emily walked in, cast on her right arm.

"Look sissy!" She said in her little 6 year old voice. She raised her bright pink cast in my face.

"What happened?"  
"She had an incident in the dumbwaiter." Mom kissed Em's cast.

"How?" My eyes widened.

"She was playing and found it. She must have gotten spooked, thought she heard something. She said someone told her to go away, but of course no one was there. Just her imagination. But anyway she spazzed and fell out, landing on her wrist." Mom said shaking her head. "And that's why the dumb waiter is OFF LIMITS." Mom's emphasis was clear.

I nodded, so did Emily.

**Jonah's POV **

"Jonah." Ellie came up behind me. "Please, please explain this."  
I turned and hugged Ellie, holding her close.

"I can't." I sniffed.

"One thing at a time?" She pulled away, looking into my eyes. I looked deep into her dark green eyes.

I made up my mind just then.

"You wanna know how I died?"


	8. First Kiss

**Ellie's POV**

Jonah held my hand. It was cold, but so warm at the same time. The room blurred. Another vision was coming.

I stood in what was our den, but it was different, waaaay diffrent. Curtains and drapes hung around the walls and windows. There was a small circle table with a small cream colored table cloth. It was dark and a single camera was set up at the end of the room.

"Right this was." A deep, calm voice said from the hallway. About 4 people walked in and sat at the table. A tall man with round specticals stood behind the camera.

"Jonah. Come on boy, please our guests." The man said. Ramesy. I could tell, it was Ramesy.

Jonah walked in, looking as cute as ever. His eyes we're tierd and he was NOT happy to be there.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." Jonah bowed and took his seat at the head of the table, faceing the camera.

"Jonah. It's wonderful to see you." The youngest woman of the group said. Taking his hand. They all followed and linked hands. The room feel silent. Jonah took a deep breath, contacting the spirit of the evening, probably one of the women's deceased husband or lover. Jonah's breathing became quicker and louder. His head jerked to the side. His jaw clenced together. His knuckles turned white.

His head hit the table, saliva leaking the sides of his mouth. gurggling noises filled the scilene. One woman started smiling and closed her eyes. Jonah's head shot up, his mouth fell open.

A floating vomit like thing flew out of his mouth. The ectoplasam from the pictures. This was that seance. Why am I watching this? The ectoplasam came out more and more. Growing more and more. A light came from inside it, it started gaining energy when all of a sudden there was a burst. The ectoplasam exploded. I was knocked to my feet.

Everyone, except Jonah had died. Well almost.

"Jonah my boy" A voice coughed.  
"Sir."  
"Get rid of the boddies Jonah, they're after you next."  
"Yes sir"

Jonah ran. Doors started slamming. The whole house creaked. I could see my breath, it was deathly cold in here. Jonah ran through the house, trying to yank open every door in his path. Nothing, not the front, not the basement. He panicked and ran upstairs. Every door upstairs slammed. He tried the window, no luck.

"Jonah!" I screamed,tears filling my eyes.

The dumbwaiter flew open. He looked towards it. The spirits were after him, it was his only choice. Tears flew down his face, as well as mine.

I climbed in the dumbwaiter with him. I tried holding him but, of course, it was only a vision. The dumbwaiter started descending. He started screaming.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I cried. I knew something horrible was about to happen. Something involving alot of pain, and burning...

"PLEASE. HELP ME" His voice cracked. He sobbed. The dumbwaiter stopped and we crawled out into the open space. The dumbwaiter flew back up as soon as we had crawled out.

"Oh Jonah." I sobbed with him. I was scared now, I know I wasn't going to be harmed. I was just afraid of what I was about to see.

Metal doors slammed around us. Flames started licking the sides, crawling up over our boddies. Jonah's screames filled the furnice. I started screaming too. I couldn't feel it, but it was painful enough watching Jonah suffer.

The flames died down eventualy, all that was left was a pile of Jonah's ashes.

The furnice blurred and I was back in my room. I fell into Jonah's arms, sobbing.

"Oh Jonah." I cried into his chest. "I'm s-so sooooo s-s-sorry." Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"It's ok dear." He whispered in a soothing voice.

I looked up into his eyes. He slowly leaned in. His lips only centimeters from mine. I closed my eyes and filled the space. His lips were so soft against mine. My body filled with warmth and I melted into his arms.

My first kiss. With a dead boy.


	9. 911

**Jonah's POV**

I kissed her.

I'd really done it.

What I've been wishing to do the second she set foot in the house.

My first kiss. With a girl whom I had fallen for in a matter of days.

I smiled down at her. She looked up at me with those forest green eyes, still red from crying. I whipped a stray tear from her cheek. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. She smiled a huge smile. I closed my eyes also and brought her into an embrace. I stood there and held her.

"Jonah..." She whispered.

"Yes?" I braced myself for what was about to come. She burried her face in my shoulder and giggled.

"For a dead boy, you're an amazing kissed." I laughed and stroked her hair. This is what I wanted. To stand here forever, just holding her. That's all I wished for, but of course, I'm positive this won't last very long.

"Well I'm glad. I've never done it before." I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair again.

"That's surprising." She giggled. Then she got quite. She pulled away.

"What?" I said, puzzled by her action. She looked away and shook her head. "What?" I repeated.

"This doesn't make sense." She whispered. Tears filling her eyes once again.

"No one can see you. How can I? How can I feel you? How can I feel so strongly towards you? Are you even here? Why's all these things happening to this family? What's with this run down funeral parlor shit?" She fell to her knees.

"I'm not sure." I lied about the first few questions. "The reason these things are happening, are the tourtured souls my father has here." I looked at her, making sure she knew I was serious.

"What?" She blinked back tears.

"He tortured bodies as his own hobby. He made me help him steal them. He did this thing, I can't recall the name, it has been to long. He would carve this..this language into them. I was taught the process but, it _disgusted_ me, I usually ignored his teachings and focused on my escape plans." I shook my head. Some escape plan I had.

"How can we get rid of them?" She asked.

I fought back another lie, but of course it found it's way out.

"I dont know." I said, tears forming.

Jonah, how could you be so selfish. Keeping her family in danger just to have a love life? Just for this girl you shouldn't even care about?

**Ellie's POV**

I could see the struggle in his face.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." I said and kissed him again. He was still at first, then gave into my kiss then quickly pulled away.

We sat there, face to face. His ice cold hand reached out and touched my face.

"Ellie."

"Yes?"  
"I want you to know something?"

"Yes?" I repeated. His lips brushed against mine.

"I really care about you." He whispered. "I _promise_ no more lies." His eyes filled with tears.

Lies? He disappeared before I could ask. I got up and instantly fell down. There was a loud buzzing in my ears and the room around me blacked out.

**Jonah's POV**

I tried to make myself reappear to her but I couldn't. When I heard that loud thud, I swear if I had a beating heart, it would be going crazy. I turned and ran to Ellie's body lying on the floor.

"Oh god. No. No." I grabbed her hand and tried to feel her pulse. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. She was still breathing.

"I did this. It's all my fault." I shook my head and looked around. I kissed her cold hand and laid it on her stomach.

I got up and pounded on the door, hoping James or some of the other family hears.

The little girl, Emily I think it was, walked into the room.

"MOMMY!"

**James' POV**

"James!" Mom screamed from upstairs. I walked up the basment stairs.

"What?" I yelled up towards the rooms.

"Call 911! Oh god Ellie." I heard mom cry. I ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"911 emergency service. How can we help you?" A woman answered.

"There's something wrong with my sister." My voice cracked. I was scared. Panic pumped through my veins. "P-please send an ambulance."


	10. Chapter 10

**-Okay so this is really short but I just didn't know what more to add to it. The next chapter will probably be up tonight! Enjoy!-**

**James' POV**

Nathan walked in back door as mom came down the stairs carrying Ellie in her arms.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, shock on his face, quickly taking Ellie from mom, who looked as if she was about to collapse.

"I-I don't k-know." Mom stuttured and brushed Ellie's bangs out of her eyes. One of mom's tears fell on Ellie's forehead.

"Momma. Momma. Is Ellie gonna be fine?" Emily grabbed mom's hand. Mom looked down at Emily and broke into hysterical sobs.

"The doctor said this might happen." She sobbed more. I picked up Emily and took her upstairs mom could calm down and go to the hospital without Emily complaining and carrying on.

"Jame?" Emily whispered.

"Yes?"

"Ellie's dying." She cried.

"No she's not." Angry tears filled my eyes. She can't die. She's my little sister.

**Ellie's POV**

My eyes slowly slid open. I looked up at the two men lifting me in a stretcher. I gasped for air but nothing filled my lungs.

"Oxygen." The lady in the back of the ambulance yelled at her partner. A mask covered my mouth. I slowly drifted off into blackness again.

**Jonah's POV**

Leave? Stay. No. Leave.

I paced around the basement, worried. I leaned against the wall and looked at one of the spirits.

"You vermin. Leave me alone. My life a_nd _my afterlife was and is bloody hell thanks to you." I said through gritted teeth. It stood and stared. I limped over towards it and looked it in its white eye. "You do _anything _to this family-" I shook off the anger and the nerves. Plus, my charred self was coming back.

I walked up the basement stairs and out the front door. Let's see if this works.

**James' POV**

I sat in Emily's room, helping her paint in one of those watercolor books when the room got cold. Emily's brow furrowed and she looked up.

"What Em?" I looked at her, hoping she'd stay calm about Ellie.

"I thought I heard something." When Emily spoke, you could see her breath. She started shivering. "Jamey. Turn off the air conditioner."

"It is off." I told her. "Just keep on painting." I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something white. Emily looked up and screamed at the top of her lungs. I turned around quick. A scream escaped my mouth. There stood one of those _things_. I ran and picked up Emily. I backed up slowly out the door and ran. We reached the stairs. _One. Two. Three. _Emily screamed again. I took my eyes off the steps. Standing right in front was a spirit. Its mouth opened and pointed at Emily. "No." I yelled and turned around. Three more spirits stood at the top. "Damn." I whispered and charged at the one at the foot of the stairs. It disappeared, causing me to fall, and Emily to go tumbling down the stairs. A blood piercing scream made me get up and run towards Emily. I was about two feet away when her body went flying through the kitchen and into the basement door.


	11. Busting Out

**Jonah's POV**

The doors of the ambulance were still open. This was my chance. I need to be there if...if anything happens to Ellie. I sat beside a woman in a blue outfit. She was pressing an oxygen mask against my Ellen's pale face, that was getting a blueish tint to it.

"God Harold." The woman in the blue outfit pounded on the metal wall separating the back compartment to the front seats. "Turn up the heat! It's freezing back here!" She ran a small hand through her grayish brown hair. _My bad. _I thought.

I laid my hand on Ellie's, just softly so there would be no movement.

"Ellie. I can't believe I did this to you." I whispered. I leaned over her and slowly kissed her forehead, careful not to touch the Ambulance attendant. A tear trickled down my pale cheek and lingered on my chin just before taking a fall onto Ellie's cheek.

"What the..?" The woman leaned over and whipped my tear off of Ellie's porcelain skin. She shook her head and looked up to the ceiling.

The ambulance took a sharp turn and halted.

"OK boys let's go." The woman yelled as the men and her lifted the stretcher with my love's body.

**James' POV**

I crawled over to Emily's limp body. Blood trickled out of her nose and mouth. I turned and stared into the dark. My eyes strained to see if anything was there. Nothing.

"Oh god." I shook my head and lifted Emily into my arms. I gotta get out of here. I shifted Emily into a comfortable position and ran towards the back door where I collided with another spirit. The face twisted into a angry frown and pushed me backwards. It sent me flying into a wall. Ouch.

"Leave.." I coughed and spat out some blood. "Us...alone." I coughed more and shook off the pain. I rummaged in my pocket and pulled out my cell. Speed dial 2.

"Mom. Come..home..." Just then something hard and pointy was thrown at my head and Em's body. I let out a scream and let the phone fall to the floor.

"James?"

**Ellie's POV**

"Honey stay here." Mom whispered to Nathan, pain in her eyes.

"Yes mom." Nathan's voice cracked.

I looked up to him, not able to speak without removing the oxygen mask.

"Hi little sis." Nathan said in a soothing voice. I blinked. "James is having some trouble at home, mom'll be back soon." Lie. I blinked again.

Charred Jonah limped over and put a hand on my head. I got dizzy, but not from my sickness. I started spiraling out of the hospital and back to the house. A vision.

I was at home. James was knocked unconscious. As was Emily.

Her eyes fluttered open. Two spirits picked her up and dragged her downstairs. Down to the basement. The ran into the morgue with her.

Oh god.

I saw them slowly place my little sister on the metal table. I scalpel was the placed to her skin and a blood curdling scream escaped her mouth.

_NO._

I floated back into reality and tore the covers off, ripped the IV out and grabbed the oxygen tank. I was bustin' out of here.


	12. Chapter 12

**James' POV**

I woke up from my unconscious state. I rubbed my hand through my hair, damp with sweat. I looked around at the wrecked house. Glass, chunks of wood, dead bodies. Wait what?

I crawled behind the couch and slowly peeked over. I stared at dozens of dead bodies, most looked like the spirits, accept about a handful. What is going on? I slammed my hand against my head. There's dead bodies in my house, what am I going to do? Call the cops and tell them that these spirits were haunting me and my dying sister and now they want to kill all of us? Crazy.

Emily. It clicked in my mind, she's not here. I slowly crawled on hands and knees, just in case I was pushed to the ground again. I kept all senses clear. Eyes wide, ears fully listening. Just then a big bang came from the front door.

"James! Open up honey! Honey?" I heard my mom fiddle with the door knob, that I'm guessing the spirits are "possessing" not to open or some sort of supernatural crap like that.

"James. Open _up._" My mom yelled, just as a scream came from downstairs. Emily. I ignored my mom's yelling from downstairs, I needed to save my little sister.

**Jonah's POV**

I slowly followed Ellie out of the hospital, hands on her waist to keep her balanced, not that I'm very strong in my burnt body, but it still helps. She went running straight for Nathan's car.

_Are you honestly that crazy Ellie?_

She coughed and dangled keys in front of my face. My eyes widened. Did she honestly...?

She nodded. She did indeed. She stole Nathan's keys. She started stumbling and coughing blood. She jumped in the drivers seat and started the car. She's honestly going to steal the car...and drive it! She gasped a bit before her lungs finally allowed some air and we were off. With how Ellie's driving we'd be there in 5 minutes tops.

**Ellie's POV**

_Right turn. _

_Left._

_Down Bakers Street._

_Now left on Chestnut Road. _

_Two more houses._

_Here._

I fell out of the car, scraping my knees in the process. I limped towards the front door, mom noticing me as she circled the house.

"Dear God! Ellie what on earth are you doing here honey?" She screamed and ran to me. She grabbed my shoulders. "We have to get you back to the hospital honey." I slapped her arms away and quickened my pace. "Ellen!" She screamed. I ignored everything, focusing all my attention on my siblings, not the pain or my mom, not even Jonah, who rushed in-front of me and walked thought the door, unlocking it for me from the inside. "What?" I heard mom's footsteps coming from behind. I put a hand up and tried to take a deep breath of oxygen before removing the mask. "Stay...here." I whispered. I doubt that woman would obey though.

I entered the eerie house that I now called home. I coughed up some more blood and continued towards the basement door. I sat on the top step and scooted myself down, trying to cause less pain and more energy. I walked towards the morgue, peeked inside, bracing myself for the horror inside. Nothing. What? The only thing horrible was... blood. Not alot but some. I looked down and noticed a trail of it leading upstairs. I started following the crimson liquid, up the stairs, adding a little to it with every cough.

I finnaly made it towards the end, where I saw them, shoving my sister into the dumbwaiter. "Stop." I coughed making them turn. They dropped my sister and ran towards me. "No" I whispered and dodged them, crawling on my knees to my sister. Jonah appeared behind me, protecting me from the spirits. I ran my hands through my sister's hair, crying as I noticing her skin. Her skin looked just like the spirits. "Why'd they have to put you through this. This is all my fault." I cried and put the oxygen mask back on.

Just then we went flying into the dumbwaiter where I blacked out.

**James' POV **

I slowly woke up, hearing screaming and metal slamming together. Dumbwaiter.

I ran up skipping every two steps. I looked in and down, nothing could prepare me for what I was seeing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so I decided to write another chapter for today:) I hope you all are enjoying it so far!**

**Ellie's POV**

I woke up holding Emily. Everything was quite except for her sobbing. I suddenly could catch my breath, and no sensation of pain at all.

"Well this is weird." I whispered. "Shhh you're ok Emily." I held my little sister.

"_Ellie!_" She screamed.

"Im here." I whispered.

"Mommy!" Em screamed up the dumbwaiter, my mom's head popped into the dumbwaiter and screamed. "Oh James you were right!" My mom sobbed.

"What's going on?" I sceamed up.

"James, James. Pull them up." My mom's head went away and we started accending upwards.

"Thank god." I said and crawled out, my leg hitting something cold on the way out. James fell towards the ground crying. Emily ran into his arms.

"I can't believe it." He said inbetween sobs.

"Ok guys, what's going on? I saved Em didn't I? Why are we crying lets just get to the hospital before me and her both end up dead." I said, ticked off.

"Ok, an ambulance is coming to get Em and..."She trailed off and fell to the ground.

"It's ok mom." I wrapped my arms around her and she cried more.

"Is it cold?" She stuttered and sobbed more, just as a knock came from down stairs. Two men with a strecher ran upstairs and hauled Emily on it. Everyone rushed downstairs, all sobbing and talking.

"What about me?" I whispered.

A man and a woman brought another strecher, this time with a big bag and cloth. They walked straight to the dumbwaiter.

"Uhm excuse me. I'm right here?" I screamed, crying from frustration.

I marched over towards them and fell to my knees. I stared back at myself. Me, just a limp body there.

"Oh god." I whispered. "I'm...dead?" I stared at my blue body getting covered.

"Such a shame." The lady shook her head. "Let's take this girl in for her autopsy." They drug the strecher downstairs.

"Just this once..." I screamed. "Can't I just be normal!" I sobbed.

Jonah came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry dear.."He kissed my head.

"Get away!" I screamed.


	14. Can't Break A Promise

**Ellie's POV**

I'd seen Jonah, who I now see in his regular, stunning looks self. But I absolutley r_efuse_ to talk to him.

He'd done this. I thought to myself. But, then again, he does have alot of my answers.

I walked down the stairs, down to the basment and saw Jonah.

"Tell me e_verything_." I crossed my arms. "Starting with, why haven't I just moved on?" He looked me in the eye and nodded.

"Well, most reasons spirits don't move on, let's see...how to put this." He searched his mind. "Ah, okay. There's something that keeps spirits here on earth, they have a...job, or something to complete or succed before we move on. As for me, I have to free these spirits, I just need the right person, someone to see me, like you did, just.." He shook his head and smiled. "I guess your goal before moving on is helping me, right darling?" He did a shy crooked smile and looked away.

"Whatever. Okay, The spirits, tell me everything I _need_ to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I told you about my father and his horrible hobbies." He cringed at a flashback. "Well, their bodies, they're...they're in the walls." He coughed.

"The walls." I repeated, speaking blandly, disregaurding his occasional flirty looks.

"Yes ma'am. I...I would have gotten you to do it, burn the house, burn the photos, the memouirs I hid in the attic, burn all evidance from mine, Ramsey's and the spirits' past. But, of course I was a selfish boy." He took a step forward and placed his hand on my ice cold face. "I wanted you all to myself." I smacked his hand off, fighting the want for it to stay there.

"I did this to you." He whispered. "I used your energy to be with you. I sucked up all your energy you needed to live, till it was all too late and you were weak." He looked away ashamed of himself.

"So I'd still be alive if it weren't for you?" I balled up my fists.

"Yes." He looked me in the eye. "But now, now we have eternity together, you and me. We'll free these guys and gals together." He blushed and grabbed my hands. I tried to tug away, until I got lost in those pityful eyes, I will help this boy.

I promised.


	15. Bye Ellie

**Hey everyone! I am sooo so sorry it took this long to post this chapter. I've been so busy with school, friends, classes, family ordeals, ect. I'd lost inspiration and the perserverance to go on with this story, but after popping in my Haunting In Conneticut DVD, well I'm back now!**

**Please review!**

**Jonah's POV.**

"Hm." I stacked and restacked the old bottles of Formaldehyde, one of the many things I do in spare time. I guess it calms me and takes my mind away from the spirits, I mean it w_as_ one of my many jobs Ramsey would assign when I got too upset over helping him with his...work. Also with Ellie ignoring me, well, this takes my mind on a little break.

"Jonah?" I heard the whisper from behind. Turning my head slightly, just to make sure it was Ellie.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, so I know I've been a...brat, to you lately but will you...will you do me a big favor?" She tried to look me in the eye, which to hers I were trying to avoid. "Jonah, I know you may still be a bit angry that I've been ignoring you, but please do this just for me?"

"What is it?" I sighed and turned to face her. Her lips started to quiver as she stumbled towards me. "Ellie?" I whispered and grabbed her arms.

"Take me to my funeral." She broke into sobs. I pulled her close. In her panicing state, she probably had no energy to fight.

"Of course I will." I whispered. Her arms slowly folded around my torso, her hands grabbing the back of my jacket, and her head resting in the crook of my neck as she continued to sob. _God, why did I do this to her? I should've known she'd be like this. You had no one who loved you when you were younger you twat. _My mind was racing with fury. _She had friends, and family who loved her to death. And, damn Jonah, she loved them back. That was never what you had, heck, you actually wanted to die when you were alive._

"Ellie?"

Both of our heads shot up to look at the door, where James, dressed up in a dressy atire (wow, the kid owns something other than tshirts) stood, looking around the room curiously.

"Ellie, it's cold in here, I know you're here. I know you are."

"I'm here James!" Ellie screamed, running to him.

"Ellie, I just...I just wanted to say..."

"James? James can't you hear me?" She pawed at her raw eyes.

"I love you Ellie." James looked around. "If you are in here, if you can hear me, I just want you to know I love you. I never meant all those things I said when I was mad at you. I've never wanted to lose you like this. Heck, I've been in hystarics all week. Weird for a teen boy, huh?" He smirked, letting a few tears trickle down his cheeks. "And Em's okay, if you've noticed, just a bit bruised and broken. Nothing serious. We miss you...I hope you know that, you were _never_ a burden to this family, Elle. I heard you crying all those times, we never thought of you that way."

"James.." Ellie started to sob again. "Bud, I love you too. I love you I love you." She feel to her knees right in front of James.

"James?" Someone called from upstairs.

"I gotta go Elle. I just wanted to say bye, one last time." He whipped a few tears and walked out of the room.

"That's it." Ellie got up, tears raceing down her face. "They're gonna be gone after the funeral." She clenched her fists. "I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY. YOU RUINED MINE AND MY FAMILY'S LIVES YOU STUPID BLOODY SPIRITS. WHY DON'T YOU GO TORTURE SOMEONE ELSE? YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD WHEN RAMSEY GOTTA HOLD OF YA. YOUR LIVES WEREN'T RUINED. YOU ALREADY LIVED. I BARELY DID. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY." She was screaming her head off. My bottles of Formaldehyde fell to the floor, making a big mess. The doors were slamming and the tables were spinning uncontrolably.

"Ellie..." I walked up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh.." She looked at me. "I'm sorry Jonah."

"It's fine. I know you're mad." I smiled, trying to comfort her, but I knew it wouldn't help. She'd lost everything she loved. What could a boy like me do. Ha.

"Well," She shook her head and whipped her tears. "Let's get going. We gotta get to the funeral..."


	16. The Funeral

**Story time! Haha, time for another chapter! Yes!(: I feel my writing is improving, it still has it's flaws but I'm much more happy with the story and wish I could've done better with the begging. Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, critisizing, anything you've may have done. It's helped me in my story and it's made me much more interested in writing. Ya'll rock! **

**Ellie's POV**

"Jonah." I turned to face him, trying to keep my emotions in tact. "I think...I might just need to go in alone, just for now. I'll come get you soon." Jonah nodded and sat on a bench, next to my old math tutor.

_"Just keep trying Ellie." Ms. Bradson smiled and handed me the pencil. "But Ms. Bradson, long division is too hard." I whined back. "Plus I'm dizzy. Can't we take a break?" I faked coughed and leaned back in the chair. "Come on Elle. Yes you can do it. We've done multiplication, we've done decimals, we've done fractions. It's time to tackle them pesky long division problems." She smiled and pushed the worksheet toward me. I stared at the paper, my brow furrowing in frustration. How do I do this? I thought, my eyes filling with a salty pool of tears. I slammed the pencil down, tears falling from my lashes onto the paper. "I can't. It confuses me. Where does the decimal come in? I quit! I quit!" I layed my arms on the table, burrowing my face in them. "Ellie, there's things in life we just have to do. We can't quit when we get frustrated. We gotta keep keep keep trying." She smiled and ran her hand over my hair. "Girl, you're only 9. There's gonna be times where you just want to give up, times that are even worse than long division! And when those things happen, just keep on moving, you'll get through them."I looked up. "Well, I guess you're right." I smiled and picked up the pencil._

I snapped back into reality. She was right, I have to keep moving. This stuff right here, yeah, worse than long division. I sighed and lifted my head up. I turned to the double doors of the church, took a deep breath and made my entrance, right behind an old woman who I think, if I do remember right, was my grandmothers closest friend. I'm pretty sure her name is Elena. She used to babysit me, Nathan and James.

_"Thank you so much for taking the kids for the day Elena." Mom nudged me with her elbow, awakening me from another daydream. "Come on sweetheart." Ms. Elena's voice was melodic and welcoming to me. "We're gonna have so much fun! And your grandmother will be joining us later after her doctors apointment." I drug my sockmonkey behind me on the hard, creaky wood flooring. Looking at all the old portraits and paintings, I waddled my little feet down the hall after my bigger brothers, as i sucked my thumb. "Hey Ellie! I have something I wanna show you." Elena spoke in an enthusiastic voice, picking me up so my five year old self wouldn't hurt myself on the stairs. "Big brothers come too?" I whispered to her and cuddled my sockmonkey, hopping it wouldn't involve my loud brothers, who always mess things up for me. "No, no. This is girls only stuff. The boys'll stay downstairs with their cartoons. Elena opened a door to a dusty room and set me down on the floor. I criss-crossed my legs as she wadded over to a chest. "I think I trust you enough now to show you this stuff!" I walked over next to her, too curious to wait. She pulled out clothes and clothes and more clothes. All very old. Next, old toys, stuffties, teacups and teapots, babydolls. We played dress up with the old clothes, we played shopkeeper, we even had a tea party. "Another cookie dear?" I looked up at Elena and slowly closed my eyes and driffed to sleep._

I smiled at the thought of our tea parties. We'd done it everytime I went over to her house. She'd make so many sweets, candies, and sandwitches. Even my grandmother joined in! We'd listen to old records and me and my grandmother would dance together while Ms. Elena would sing. My brothers always got so jealous when Gram and Ms. El would play with me. I miss those times. Then mom had us move to Alabama for business. Last time we saw the woman was when Gram passed. I miss my Gram so much...

I followed Ms. Elena into the church, seeing her meet up with a bunch of old women who were probably also close to the family or something. I looked around, seeing everyone make their way into pews. I slowly walked down the asile looking at everyone there for me. I stopped when I saw a young girl.

"A-Aubrey?" I whispered, crouching down leaning over the arm of the pew she was sitting in, laying a soft hand on hers. She quickly jerked away, looking up quickly, her blue eyes were lined with her usual black eyeliner, mascara running down her rosy cheeks due to the numerous salty tears.

_"Welcome students to our middle school beggining drama class." Ms. LeClair, an old woman with way to much pink eyeshadow on her wrinkley lids and scarlett lipstain on her Angelina Joliee like lips. "You all are quite new to our school, so I want to start by us pairing off. If you do not have someone, wait till the students are off in a section of the room and I will pair you with the left over students." Oh great, I thought to myself. I'm not into this, 'let's get together with someone you don't even know and talk to them about your life!'. These thing never turn out good for me. I looked to my side to see a girl. Her eyes were heavily circled with pitch black eyeliner, bangs falling on her curled lashes. Her hair was a dark dirty blonde, frizzy with a gray beanie pulled over her ears. Huh, mom would never let me wear that much makeup! "Hey." I smiled at her "Wanna be partners?" She rolled her eyes and picked up a studded black bag. "Why not." She did a half smile and got up from her seat, walking over to a corner of the room with the least people. "So I guess we gotta talk about ourselves and stuff so who's gonna start?" She fiddled with her lace choker and avoided eye contact. "Well, let's try and make this fun, we'll ask eachother questions." I hopped this would turn out well. "Kay, I can do that." She looked at me. "What's your name then?" She asked me. "Ellie. Yours?" "Aubrey." _

_"You in 6th grade?"_

_"Yep. What about you Ellie?"_

_"Yeah. Why do you wear so much makeup, i mean your only 12!"_

_"It seperates me from everyone else. I like it this way. It shows me." She smiled and looked down. _

We ended up talking for the whole period that day. From 6th grade all the way up to when I moved to Alabama for 3 months, then back to when I returned, she was always there for me. We were inceprable. I was still staring at Aubrey. "I love you Bre Bre. So much." Tears welled in my eyes as I looked around the room. So many people I love. So many people I'll never see, at least for a long, long time. If I ever move on, hopefully, they'll be with me again...

I froze. Standing at my casket, was...it's...dad. Dad? I couldn't move. Is that really him? I walked up and stood next to him, looking down at my body, also. I looked up at my dad. He ran a hand through his short hair and let out a short sob. "Elle-bear. I shoulda never have done those things to our family." Tears ran down his tan cheeks and his shoulders shuddered. I never thought I would see my daddy again.

_"Dad?" I walked into the dark office where I'd heard screaming just moments before. "Go away Ellie." His voice cracked as he lifted a bag to his desk, stuffing it with papers and files from his work cabnet. "What are you doing with all your work dad?" I yawned, trying to ignore the memory of all the fighting that went on moments before. "Nothing." He smelt strongly of cigaretts and beer. He probably just went on another breakdown over his novel. "Go to bed Daddy." I patted his back and turned around to leave. "Ellie, wait." He whispered. I stopped and turned. He knelt to the grounded and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry honey. Tell Nate and James I'm sorry. Kiss the baby for me. I'm so so sorry Ellie." Hot tears fell onto the sleave of my tshirt. "What?" I was suddenly pulled out of the room by mom. "Ellen. Go to your room. NOW." She cried. I'd gone upstairs, dizzy and about to lay down. A car horn blew from outside. I heard yelling from downstairs. I looked out the window and saw a young lady, probably in her twenties step out of the car. My dad aproched her, they excanged a few words as my dad hopped into the passenger seat. The car rolled away slowly. "Dad?" I whispered softly._

"I haven't seen you in 4 years." I whispered. Tears pooling in my eyes out of anger and happiness. I missed my daddy so much. But I can never forgive him for leaving us for another woman, without even calling us! He cut contact, we could never reach him. I walked up to him and hugged him, making him jump. "What was that?" He looked around, surprised to see no one standing near him. I ran out of the room quick and out the double doors.

"Jonah!" I ran to him. "I don't think I can handle this without you." I said hugging him. "It's ok." He smiled and took my hand, leading me back into the church.

The ceramony was beautiful. It started with Father Phil, our churches pastor, leading everyone in prayer. Then Aubrey came up and read some of her poetry she'd written for me. A few fellow theater friends came and sang Helena by MCR, one of our favorite songs we'd sing on the bus. Emily came up and told everyone that I was the best big sissy, before bursting into tears. Last, was James and Nathan's speech that moved me. It was about loving everyone in your life, the ones who even annoy you the most. They said they never knew what they had until they lost it, and they said they'd wish that they had been better brothers, although Nathan has always been the sweetest most caring sibling ever. Even James, I've loved him to death the day I was born, at least I think. It all ended with burying me, which was hard to watch, knowing that my body is now rotting in the ground. Oh well.

"Jonah." I cried into his shoulder. "Don't be sad." He smoothed my hair.

"I'm happy." I cried harder.

"Happy?" His brow furrowed.

"I had the best people ever in my life. I love them, they loved me. I saw my dad for the first time in 4 years. He said he hated what he'd done to us. He still loves me. I forgive him. I forgive everybody! I...I had a great life. I've finnaly realized that Jonah. I had a nice life that I'm proud of." I cried harder.

"Then why are you crying?" He hugged me tight.

"Cause I'm an emotional girl. It's what we do." I hugged him back as he laughed lightly.

"I guess I can understand that." He kissed the top of my head.

"Now, let's get back home." I whipped my eyes on my sleave and put my arm around his waist. "I'm done looking back at the past." I looked back, taking a good look at everyone in the parking lot, one last time, before making our way down the street.


End file.
